


Something Sweet

by vampirepun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirepun/pseuds/vampirepun
Summary: Ice cream is a good distraction on a hot day, but Jooheon's got something a bit more distracting for Minhyuk.





	Something Sweet

Minhyuk was going to die here. It was so hot out, he could barely breathe. He was sitting at a chair pulled up by the open kitchen window, praying for a breeze that never came. He contemplated opening the freezer door and stuffing his head inside, just to get the sweat off his upper lip and the headache out of his skull. He was going nuts, he couldn’t stand being too hot.

Everybody was either busy or escaping the heat by leaving the dorm, going to their respective studios or out for dates to cool down. Minhyuk didn’t want to join anyone, never enjoying being the third wheel. He wanted to take advantage of the empty dorms, but he found himself going stir crazy as well as dying from the heat. Sitting still wasn’t one of his talents, and all the things that usually comforted him would only make it worse. He was sitting on the chair upside down when Jooheon suddenly walked in, returning from the studio and setting his keys on the table. He didn’t even glance at Minhyuk, used to his behaviour.

“I’m dying,” Minhyuk whined, feet kicking the back of the chair as he flipped further upside down. He saw Jooheon smile from the odd angle as he set a plastic bag on the counter.

“I got something to help,” Jooheon told him in a soft voice. Minhyuk’s head was an inch away from the kitchen floor, the blood rushing to his head making his temples throb even more. He quickly spun around in the chair back into the proper sitting position, practically tipping over in the process so he could look at Jooheon properly. He was so cute, Minhyuk could barely take it. The outfit he was wearing wasn’t helping, a white baseball cap, a baby pink t-shirt and denim shorts that showed off his legs.

“What did you get?” He sat up straight in anticipation. Jooheon held up a box of ice pops with a small smirk as he heard Minhyuk stand up. He hugged Jooheon tightly, arms around his shoulders and squeezing.

“I love you!” he sang, and Jooheon squirmed in his tight embrace as usual. He managed to reach into the fridge and grab two water bottles.

“I know. Come on, let’s sit on the couch.” He took the whole box with him, and Minhyuk grinned. He followed him, sitting beside him on the couch. He went to put his arm around Jooheon, but he pushed him away with a small grunt. Minhyuk opened his mouth to protest, but saw how sweaty Jooheon looked, pulling off his hat and wiping his damp hair from his forehead. Minhyuk kept quiet, instead resting a casual hand on Jooheon’s thigh. He felt the muscles flex when he set the hat down on the table in front of him, swallowing dry at the feeling in his palm. Jooheon opened a water bottle and handed it to him, not catching on to how thirsty Minhyuk was becoming. He took it, mumbling thanks and tipping his head back to chug. It cooled him down briefly, but was gone quickly as he finished off the bottle.

Jooheon sipped his lightly, setting the bottle down beside his hat and grabbing the box of ice creams. He opened it quickly and handed Minhyuk one blindly, managing to pick his favourite flavour, strawberry.

“Thank you!” Minhyuk grinned at him, leaning over and planting a loud kiss on his cheek. Jooheon ducked his head and smiled wide, dimples prominent.

“Yeah, yeah,” he said shyly, grabbing his own and unwrapping it. Minhyuk did the same, sighing in relief at the shocking temperature of the ice cream as he stuffed it in his mouth. Jooheon reached over again to grab the tv remote, shifting so Minhyuk’s hand slipped lower on his thigh. He licked the excess ice cream that dripped onto his hand, eyes locked on the tv as he searched for something to watch. Minhyuk didn’t care what he put on, his focus was stuck on Jooheon. He suffered even more as his eyes lowered to his thighs.

Jooheon had nice legs. They were thick and smooth, with a nice shape to them. He had always liked Jooheon’s thighs, whether they were in tight pants or more exposed in shorts. He always passed glances during breaks in performance, and his hands always reached to rest on them as if it were second nature. They looked larger in the position he was sitting in, filling out even against Minhyuk’s large hands. Jooheon had apparently settled on a show, eating his ice cream and settling back on the couch. He didn’t look as overheated, breathing steadying.

Minhyuk sat back in his seat, rubbing his thumb over the hem of Jooheon’s shorts. He finished his ice cream quickly, reaching into the box for a second.

“Don’t eat them all at once, you’ll get a tummy ache,” Jooheon said when he heard Minhyuk open the wrapper. Minhyuk popped the ice cream into his mouth.

“I’m still hot!” he whined, and Jooheon grabbed the box. He didn’t say anything and walked away with it. Minhyuk pouted until he came back into the room, making him laugh.

“Save some for other hot days.” He sat back down, closer to Minhyuk, finishing his own ice cream. Minhyuk pursed his lips, playfully glaring at Jooheon as he licked his own ice cream. He saw Jooheon’s gaze linger as he swirled his tongue around it obscenely before popping it back in his mouth.

“They’re good, I want them now!” he complained, grinning wide. He wasn’t overheated anymore, and he finally felt more like himself. Jooheon grabbed his water and took a longer sip.

“You want them so bad, get up and get more,” he said, knowing Minhyuk was too lazy to do that. To make things worse, he also grabbed Minhyuk’s hand and rested it back on his thigh. Minhyuk tensed up and didn’t move. He hated seeing Jooheon’s knowing smirk as he looked back at the tv. Teasing wasn’t fun when he was on the receiving end of it. He needed to get back at him for that.

He waited, giving himself time to enjoy his ice cream. He dragged it out, making sure Jooheon had forgotten their exchange, engaged in whatever drama he’d put on. Minhyuk finished the ice cream, setting the wrapper aside and leaning in close to Jooheon. The hand casually resting on his thigh squeezed lightly, causing no immediate reaction. He rubbed his thumb against his shorts again, nail lightly scratching the denim. Jooheon shifted slightly, but otherwise had no reaction. Minhyuk took it one step further, slipping the thumb under the fabric onto the bare skin of his mid thigh. He saw the subtle change in Jooheon’s expression, the soundless gasp and the shift of his legs again. Minhyuk smiled at the tv, pleased with how sensitive he was from the minimal touching. He moved his hand closer to Jooheon’s inner thigh, rubbing lazy circles against his shorts.

Jooheon cleared his throat, trying to make it sound casual as he crossed his leg, making Minhyuk pull his hand away to avoid the other leg crushing it. But that didn’t stop him. He put his hand back down on the space of thigh he could, thumb pushing under the fabric again and moving up bare skin even farther. Jooheon shivered, lips parting in a silent moan.

“That tickles…” he said in a soft, distant voice. He was still turned toward the tv, but Minhyuk could tell he was no longer paying attention to the show. His mouth twitched, and he bit his lip to stop it.

“Mhmm?” Minhyuk smiled innocently, slowly inching his hand further up his thigh. He heard Jooheon’s breath catch. He knew he won when Jooheon uncrossed his legs, spreading his thighs and letting his hand move as it wanted. It was then Minhyuk pulled off his true intention, purposefully pulling his hand away and adjusting himself away from Jooheon on the couch.

Jooheon made a soft noise in protest, finally looking away from the tv to stare at him and bite his lip. Minhyuk purposely didn’t look back at him, not wanting to be swayed by his upset sparkling eyes. He stretched and kept his distance, seeing him turn back to the tv from the corner of his eye. They didn’t interact for a few minutes, Minhyuk turning his attention to the commercials playing. He furrowed his brow at the commercial of a fish singing, not understanding how that would convince someone to buy the product.

He flinched when a hand suddenly pressed onto his chest, pushing him down. His eyes widened as he was trapped against Jooheon and the couch. He gasped as Jooheon pressed his thigh between his legs, eyes darkening.

“You think you’re funny?” he asked in a low voice, one that threatened to be intimidating if it weren’t for the teasing glint in his intense eyes. Minhyuk swallowed.

“Yes,” he replied, grinning. He wanted to egg him on, shifting his legs so they spread further apart. Jooheon settled between them, thigh pressing into Minhyuk’s crotch. His grin fell, gasping as his knee circled between his legs. He tried not to moan, biting his lip to keep quiet as the movement didn’t let up. He felt his cock stir, looking up at Jooheon with his lip caught between his teeth.

“You aren’t laughing now,” Jooheon taunted, glimmering eyes dark as he teased him. It was almost nerve wracking to be trapped under his gaze, but Minhyuk found the fear thrilling, making his heart beat faster. The friction on his growing erection was too soft, not giving him the satisfying slide he craved. He tried to raise his hands to grab at Jooheon, to touch him and make him touch back, but he flinched back from his desperate hands. That made him cry out in protest, hitting Jooheon’s shoulder playfully in retaliation. The very idea of not being able to touch him was torturous. He only smirked in response, pressing harder against his crotch in apology.

“Is this how you want to play?” he panted, losing his patience with Jooheon’s attempt to gain the upper hand. His question sounded desperate, making Jooheon grin in triumph. He didn’t reply, lowering his knee so Minhyuk’s crotch rested against his thigh. With this new angle, he knew he could affect Jooheon harder than the others current attempts to do so. Staring up at Jooheon, he lifted his hips and ground down against his thigh. He made sure not to touch Jooheon, who stared down at him with wide eyes. He let a playful smirk tug on his lip as he slid himself up and down his thigh, sighing contentedly at the desirable amount of friction. Jooheon grunted above him, a noise meant to be kept to himself as he struggled to keep still and quiet. Minhyuk licked his lips, bucking his hips and moaning when his cock throbbed in his shorts. He felt Jooheon flex his thigh against him, leaning over him and gripping the couch by his head to keep steady. He closed his eyes, chasing the pleasurable high he gained from his cock rubbing up against his thick thigh. His hands scratched at the fabric of the couch, trying to stop himself from grabbing for Jooheon and looping his arms around his neck. He wanted to be closer, but had enough self restraint to make Jooheon break first.

He quickly gave up on trying to look controlled, his movements more erratic and filthy. He circled his hips hard against his thigh, tipping his head back and moaning loudly. He enjoyed the echoing noise with no one else there. He ground down desperately, opening his eyes again to stare up at Jooheon with dark eyes. He looked down at him, pupils dilated and lips parted, completely captivated by how Minhyuk was getting off from the friction. He swallowed hard, his eyes silently begging to touch him, too overwhelmed to tease him any longer. But he stubbornly kept still, merely watching the show happening in front of him.

Wanting to escalate further, Minhyuk slowed down his actions, deliberately slowing down the slide of his cock over Jooheon’s thigh. He groaned, tugging on his tank top to show off inches of his stomach. He pushed his hair back from his forehead, circling his hips. It didn’t feel as good, but it looked good, making Jooheon shiver.

“Jooheon…” he whispered eagerly, begging for more without saying another word.

Jooheon caught on quickly, grabbing Minhyuk’s arms and tugging him up to stand. He was shocked at first, until he watched him sit on the couch, showing a prominent bulge in his shorts. He patted one thigh, and Minhyuk’s mouth watered. He stepped up to him, settling into his lap. He pried Jooheon’s legs apart with one knee so he could straddle his thigh. He sated his desire to wrap his arms around Jooheon’s neck, leaning in close as if to kiss but leaving him hanging mere inches apart. He loved feeling Jooheon’s breath catch against his face.

“You want me to ride your thighs?” His teasing question made Jooheon shiver, lips trembling as he struggled to keep his breath controlled. He nodded, staring at Minhyuk’s lips. He finally leaned in, capturing Jooheon’s mouth in a desperate kiss, making him whine. Gripping onto him tightly, only just pulling back so he could breathe, he began to move against him. His breath quivered at the new level of friction, deeper and more controlled. Grinding down against Jooheon’s thigh was like heaven, making him moan deeply. Jooheon looked down between them, watching Minhyuk’s crotch slide against his leg, lips parted in fascination. His cock throbbed in his shorts, making him gasp, eyes fluttering shut. It felt good, but it wasn’t enough. He needed more.

“Touch me,” he whispered, sitting up straight and slowing down the movement of his hips. Jooheon’s hands fumbled, reaching for his shorts to unbutton them. His hips faltered so Jooheon could open his shorts, biting his lip impatiently. Jooheon pressed light kisses to his lips and cheeks, opening his pants enough to push his hand inside. Minhyuk had to shift to accommodate him, pressing closer to him and spreading his legs wider. The new weight shift was uncomfortable, and the position was flimsy, but the fingers wrapping around his cock made it all worth it. He let out a breathy sigh, straightening back up into a better position. He focused less on grinding against his legs and more on bucking into Jooheon’s hand. He ran his fingers up to the back of Jooheon’s head, stroking his soft hair. The pleasure was no longer controlled and gradual, rising up quick and making heat pool in his stomach. He quickly felt himself tensing, moaning deeply as Jooheon stroked him off.

He couldn’t bring himself to properly warn him that he was about to come, simply letting out a shocked noise. Jooheon seemed to understand, pulling Minhyuk down close by the fabric of his shirt and kissing him deeply. He moaned against his lips, licking into his mouth, stroking him faster. Minhyuk gasped against him, feeling the heat between their bodies. He lightly tugged on Jooheon’s hair as he came, trembling against him. He panted through it, relaxing against him once he was finished. He felt Jooheon press light kisses into his hair, slowly removing his hand from his pants. Minhyuk tucked himself back in quickly, grinning sheepishly. He settled back onto Jooheon’s lap, staring down at his neglected erection.

“Want me to take care of that?” His voice sounded rougher from panting, lips sore from biting them. He wanted to distract himself from the reminder of how hot it was, the added heat of sex not helping. Jooheon’s blown out eyes were wide, cheeks flushed and pink. He looked embarrassed.

“It won’t take long,” he said shyly, making Minhyuk raise an eyebrow. He didn’t think he could get him so affected from just watching and barely being touched. He kept a hand on his shoulder to steady himself as he pressed the heel of his other hand down against Jooheon’s crotch. He cried out in relief, hands gripping the couch as he pressed up into his hand. Minhyuk almost felt bad he had made him so desperate. He quickly freed Jooheon from his denim shorts, stuffing his hand down past his underwear the same way he did for him. He pressed Jooheon’s head into his chest so he could lean in closer, twisting his wrist to get a good angle as he gripped his cock.

He felt Jooheon moan into his chest, arms wrapping around his waist and embracing him tightly. The lack of affection in their earlier teasing made their close touching even better, desperate to be even closer even though they were pressed flush against each other. His hand was quick, stroking his cock without much flourish, knowing he was desperate to come. Jooheon’s whimpers vibrated against his chest, the way he bucked his hips making Minhyuk bounce in his lap. He enjoyed the feeling though it made him falter his rhythm. One particular noise made Minhyuk brace himself, gripping his cock tighter.

“You gonna come?” he asked in a soft voice, smiling when Jooheon gripped him tighter and made a desperate noise of affirmation. After a few more firm strokes, Jooheon cried out, body going rigid as he came into Minhyuk’s hand. His breath was ragged, loud and hot against Minhyuk’s collarbone as he relaxed back down. He wiped the messy hand onto his shorts, knowing he’d have to change out of them anyway. He pushed his hair off his sweaty forehead, the sweltering heat almost unbearable. He gently lifted Jooheon’s head from his chest, pressing a sweet kiss to his nose. Jooheon looked disappointed as he removed himself from his lap.

“So hot…” Jooheon groaned, and Minhyuk grinned.

“Thank you.” That made them laugh, Jooheon standing slowly and stretching after such a strain.

“No, you idiot. It’s too damn hot in here.” Jooheon pushed his own hair off his forehead, sweat dripping down his temples. Minhyuk didn’t need to say anything, wrapping his arms tightly around him, staring at him with a bright smile and begging eyes. Jooheon sighed, trying to pry himself free from the affectionate death grip.

“Go change, and we can have another ice cream,” he said, managing to untangle himself from Minhyuk’s limbs only to have him hug him tightly again.

“I love you!” he sang again, pressing repeated kisses to Jooheon’s round cheeks. He protested, pushing Minhyuk’s face away, but he knew from how pink his cheeks turned that he loved it despite the dramatic reaction. He shooed Minhyuk away with a wave of his hand, smiling back at him as he watched him leave the room. The ice cream may be sweet, but Jooheon would always be sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I've decided to challenge myself and write every single Monsta x pairing! Wanted to dedicate some love to Jooheon's thighs! Don't forget to kudos, comment and look out for my other oneshots! I'll get to your favourite pairing eventually!! Twitter: @vampchangkyun


End file.
